ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Ríjavenja and Fetryshrik's Relationship
Early Days Ríjavenja was a given Silver Level honors for her contributions to the Moobish Daanshi War, and was honored by current Alector Captain Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas. It was at this medal ceremony, Ríjavenja, Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett, Ekêno Saurigäidanilari, and Fetryshrik Dolementva, first all met each other. Alongside recieving Silver Levels honors with her, was Fetryshrik Dolementva, and right after the medal ceremony when all were socializing in the lobby, Fetryshrik's young daughter Allaza Dolementva wandered away from her father. Ríjavenja saw her a few moments later and picked her up, there Fetryshrik saw them, graciously accepted Allaza back and introduced himself. He was somewhat aware of Ríjavenja's accomplishments, being a Daanshi translator. Alex and Ríjavenja picked back up their friendship, and they also all attended multiple national mandated Unwindment Parties, were in an effort to lessen Post - War Trauma Syndrome, veterans were encouraged to drink influential drinks, take mild drugs, party and attend dance events before returning to their families. These parties were afterwards seen to have been effective, however many still suffered traumatic mental distress post - War. Unbeknownst to many and kept secret, Ríjavenja Osoboreik and Fetryshrik Dolementva began their on-and-off unofficial romance on 10/4/306,802 YA when they met at an Unwindment Party. Nobody except for the two's respective best friends, Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno knew the nature of their relationship, it was kept private (except for at that first Unwindment Party, where a couple Moobish claimed to have memories of seeing the two making out) unlike the relationship of Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno, who felt having people know about them benefited them and only made them made formidable. Leadership Turnover Ríjavenja had spent the night with Fetryshrik, the night before the duel, and he in a rare case of expressing his feelings revealed that he was afraid for her the next day, as he didn't want her to get hurt and couldn't bear to if another person close to him died so soon. Fetryshrik's late wife Juliavna Aorabesela was killed on Voern during the war, a year and a half earlier. The two shared a close moment, but it had been established in the months of their affair that they were "just" friends with benefits. Thus, after the duel and Ríjavenja's victory, she didn't think much of spending little time with Fetryshrik during her victory party and spending the night with other men. However, this jilted Fetryshrik and he felt Ríjavenja must not care about him on a relationship level. This wrote her off to him on an actual relationship level to him for a long time. Afterwards, Fetryshrik distanced himself from the Army and Capryka where Ríjavenja, Alex, and Ekêno were for around half a year, and his time more with his daughter and mother, and frequently traveled to Nëon to learn more human languages. Rekindling Fetryshrik tries to be a good father to his young daughter Allaza Dolementva, who is also being raised by his mother Marjarrìta Dolementyra as Fetryshrik is often busy with work. Juliavna's mother wanted nothing to do with Allaza or Fetryshirk after Juliavna's death. Fetryshrik and Ríjavenja Osoboreik have had a somewhat complicated relationship, being in an off-and-on friends with benefits relationship since '803. Fetryshrik has however struggled with his emotions due to past childhood trauma and from losing his late wife, and has made it hard for himself to see Ríjavenja as a potential partner. He is also is afraid of losing more people he cares about and thus tries to distance himself from getting too attached to people who are in often dangerous situations. He and Ríjavenja were almost dating in '804, but during a terrorist incident on Earth, a building collapsed on her and Ríjavenja nearly died and had to stay in the hospital for a week. Alex and Ekêno visited her, but Fetryshrik didn't, and only vaguely told them that he was too busy. This extremely hurt Ríjavenja, who was very upset over it for a month while the two didn't speak at all. When Ríjavenja went back to teaching kliss training, she saw Fetryshrik around in the training yard and challenged him to a practice kliss duel, not giving away much emotion. She taunted his fighting abilities as a Daruung male, and said if he really was cut out to be in the Army, he should show it. The two had dueled before, but in this one Ríjavenja held back none of her pent up emotions and channeled it into her powers. She promptly kicked the shit out of Fetryshrik and pinned him on the ground, threatening to cut off his head with a kliss blade. Fetryshrik was extremely spooked, but Ríjavenja did not cut off his head and after this backed off. The two did not see each other for over a year while Fetryshrik spent more time in Capryka and Earth for his job and avoiding his old friends. Fetryshrik in '806 started his string of dating around, which became somewhat infamous. Moobish normally stick with one or two longtime partners, and don't often date or hook up with multiple persons for short times. However between '805 and '814 Fetryshrik dated 16 different young Daruung women, many very pretty and brunette. He would often introduce the women to his daughter, who was polite but didn't care for any of them, much preferring Ríjavenja. Before in the months before Fetryshrik's inaguration as Daruung Police Vice Alpo Captain, Alexenástrazsa who was close with Ríjavenja and Ekêno, who was still good friends with Fetryshrik and wanted him to be his Vice Captain, decided to reconcile the four. It was a little awkward at first, but the two apologized somewhat to each other and became friendly again. Fetryshrik had recently broken up with his first of many new girlfriends, and he and Ríjavenja began on and off hooking up again in between his various relationships. They stopped around '810 when Ríjavenja started dating Anaezadrian Terentrïs for three years. Fetryshrik also began his somewhat long relationship with comedian Kareela in '812. Fetryshrik, Ríjavenja, Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno have all remained a strong foursome friend group since '806. Future After some egging on from Alexenástrazsa, who was all too aware of Fetryshrik and Ríja's complicated relationship, and after his relationship with Kareela fell apart in mid '815, Fetryshrik decided to face his inner demons finally. He for once was going to speak freely with the people he most cared about and do intense self reflection. He came to terms with the fact he in fact was mentally and emotionally scarred from the trauma of his childhood and losing his wife, despite trying to hide or push past it. Over thirteen years since their complicated, not really relationship started, Fetryshrik and Ríjavenja sat down and talked about their feelings. Fetryshrik first asked how she felt, and Ríjavenja stated she loved him, and that she always has and part of him had known that. She never flat out said that because she knew he wasn't done healing or ready to love her back. Fetryshrik replied he loves her too, and a part of him was preventing was stopping him from coming to terms with the fact that they were soulmates. They decided to move forward, together with no more walls. Alexenástrazsa was thrilled the two were finally going through with being together officially. Shortly after, Fetryshrik announced their status in an Obla post, stating how Ríjavenja has always been the one for him, across all realities, and that they were officially together and in love. Fetryshrik in the later months released a musical album of him rapping and singing his personal journey. Gallery standing rf cc 5.jpg standing rf cc 2.jpg standing rf cc 3.jpg standing rf cc 8.jpg standing rf 4.jpg standing rf 6.jpg Fantasy au rija fet kiss.png Fantasy au dark fet.png Fanstasy au rija and fet as kids.png Cc squad casual goofy 1.png Cc rf colors 6.jpg Cc rf colors 7.jpg Obla rija.png Rija and fet bw kiss.png Rija and fet blue.png Rija fet first kiss.png Rija and Fet formal.png Rija and fet duo.png Fet rija Olabo post.png rf on couch 1.jpeg fet holding rija_s head.png rija and fet LOVE.png rija lookin @ fet.png IMG_6007.jpg IMG 5778.jpg IMG 5764.jpg IMG 4963 (16).jpg IMG 4963 (17).jpg 04-06-18_10-37-12 PM.png Category:Story